Better Than Chocolate
by Cosmic Creativity
Summary: "Ed, did you steal my chocolate?" In which Ling accuses- "No." ...And things don't turn out well for Ed- "I don't believe you."... But excellent for Ling! EdxLing One-shot


_**Warning: BoyxBoy- if you don't like that sort of thing, then don't read this.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist... Nor do I own the cover art. T-T**_

 _ **This is my first attempt at a romantic scene, so please be gentle. Reviews and advice are appreciated.**_

* * *

"Ed!"

"Edo!"

"Eddie!"

"Edwaaaaard!" Ed rubbed the bridge of his nose between his forefingers. His eye twitched in irritation as he glared at his friend from where he lay sprawled comfortably on the couch.

"Did you take my chocolate again?" Ling asked from the doorway. Ed sighed.

"No, I did not take your chocolate," he ground out. Ling frowned at him, before crossing his arms over his chest. He raised an eyebrow at the little blond.

"I don't believe you," he stated. Ed shrugged as he draped an arm over his eyes, burying his face into the crook of his elbow. He wanted nothing more than to take a nice long nap, but it seemed the annoying idiot prince just wouldn't allow that to happen.

"Well then, that's your problem," he deadpanned. He frowned when the only reply he got was silence. When Ling was involved, silence wasn't peaceful. It was suspicious. He sighed. He really didn't want to deal with this right now. Maybe if he pretended to have fallen asleep, Ling would get bored and leave.

He should've known he'd never get that lucky.

"Oh, Edward…" Ed could feel the other's breath ghosting over his ear, sending shivers down his spine. He didn't remove his arm from his face.

"What. Do you want," he growled. He heard Ling chuckle.

"I want my chocolate back," he replied cheerfully. Ed heard some shuffling near the couch. He was getting closer.

"Ed!" He heard Ling whine loudly. He was about to snap back at him, when suddenly the breath was knocked out of him as something heavy landed on his stomach. His eyes whipped open as he removed his arm from his face. He glared at his friend, who was now sitting on top of his stomach, straddling his hips.

"Get the hell off of me!" he shouted angrily. Ling, seemingly unfazed by the outburst, just grinned mischievously at him. Ed gulped.

"Oh, Edwaaard, did you steal my chocolate?" He asked in a singsong voice.

"N-no," Ed stuttered. He could feel his face heating up. He raised his automail arm, intending to shove the prince off of him and onto the floor. However, Ling was faster. In a blur, he grabbed both of Ed's wrists and shoved them to the arm of the couch, pinning them above his head. He smirked triumphantly while Ed sent him a glare that any lesser man would've cowered under. Ling, however, remained unaffected. He leaned towards him. Ed's already red face darkened a few shades and he struggled under Ling's grip.

"Get off! Get off get off! Get. Off!" He shouted at the top of his lungs. Ling scowled. He placed his lips next to his ear.

"Not until I get my chocolate back," he whispered.

"I don't have your damn chocolate!" Ed yelled at him. Ling clucked his tongue in mock disappointment.

"You shouldn't lie," he stated. Before Ed knew what was happening, Ling's lips crashed roughly into his. Ed yelped in shock. Ling took the opportunity and slid his tongue over the other's. Ed's breath caught in his throat, and all he could do was stare dumbly ahead over Ling's shoulder. Ling sighed against his mouth before pulling back to stare at the flustered blond beneath him. He smirked.

"Not _quite_ the reaction I was expecting," he said. Ed blinked and looked up at him. If it was even possible, his face grew even redder. Ling laughed.

"Aw, you look so cute when you're blushing," he teased. Ed glared dangerously at him.

"Y-you… you jerk! Get off!" he demanded as he tried to wriggle free so he could pummel his friend.

"I swear, I'm going to beat the crap out of you! Ling I'm serious! Get off!" he repeated. Ling gulped as he looked at the angry blond. Now, he could've let him go and risked being pummeled. But Ling had a sense of self-preservation, so he did what any other person would do… He leaned in and captured the smaller's lips again, instantly cutting off his rant.

When he pulled away again, he was breathless. He grinned down at Ed, before licking his lips.

"That was _way_ better than chocolate," he exclaimed before leaping up from the couch and bolting. Ed lay completely still for a moment, frozen in shock. Finally he snapped to his senses. He growled under his breath before standing up to chase after the Xingese prince.

"Idiot prince! You're so dead!" His shout was followed by Ling's maniacal laughter. Definitely better than chocolate…

* * *

 _ **~SoulEater Alchemist**_


End file.
